From dawn to dusk
by Flame Unicorn
Summary: A oneshot where Sakura and Neji are together from sun up to sundown, no matter what the circumstances. Please RxR I do NOT own Naruto


_From dawn to dusk _

**Sakura's pov**

We have been teammates for over a year now, and as fate would have it; we were drawn to each other. We were placed on a team of four, comprised of his cousin; Hinata, my old teammate and friend; Naruto, myself; Sakura, and the captain; Neji. After a few training sessions, containing the switching of partners; we finally decided on who should train with who when we were unable to meet as an entire team, these pairs were decided by skill and schedules.

Being at the Hyuuga estate on a regular basis, I became well acquainted with Hiashi and Hanabi, being friends with Hinata already, and on Neji's team helped a lot in that department. After training with each other for over a year, we have improved greatly, so much that all Neji has to do now; is find a suitable wife and he will be able to become the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Being so in tune with each others moves, we made quite a duo in battle, able to read the others moves so easily we found that there was no need to communicate verbally, or physically at all. This made our missions faster and more effective.

**Hinata's pov**

The other night the whole team was called into the Hokage's office. It was hard not to notice that Sakura and Neji-nii-san seemed to be closer than friends. They came in together and were steeling glances at each other, thinking myself and Nauto didn't notice. One time they made eye contact; Sakura blushed and looked away, while Neji smirked. It was obvious there was something going on between them.

As soon as we entered, Tsunade-sama started speaking "The retrieval and safe delivery of such a crucial message could mean a victory or a horrible defeat against the Sound." While she was saying that, we received the information needed for the mission. The files Tsunade-sama gave us said we were to retrieve a scroll from Gaara that had information important to the survival of our allied villages; information on the numbers, and location of the Sound …

**Neji's pov**

The next morning, after the briefing the night before, we meet at the gate packed, armed, and ready to go. Jumping from tree to tree, we headed towards Suna, ready for whatever may come our way…

Surprisingly, the journey there was rather peaceful; there were no attacks, yet. Walking through Suna's sandy streets we got a few glances by villagers, wondering why Konoha ninjas would be here. Going strait to the Kazekage's office; we met Tamari who said to wait in the lobby while he finishes a meeting with the village elders.

About an hour later Gaara came out of the meeting, obviously pissed as hell. His chakra was rolling off him in waves; he looked like he wanted to kill someone, most likely one of the elders he had just left. After making eye contact with each of us; he motioned to follow him. Sakura took something out of her pack, handed it to Temari and said something I didn't catch.

When she returned to the group, I asked her what she did back there. "I gave Temari an herb to put in some tea for Gaara; it will help him calm down." was her whispered response. She finished her sentence just as we arrived, Gaara sat behind his desk and began shuffling through a pile of scrolls, and we merely stood and watched as his desk groaned under the pressure of his anger.

A minute later Temari came in with a cup of tea and gave it to her little brother, telling him quietly. He took it without a word and downed it in one gulp, slamming the cup down. He immediately continued looking for the right scroll to give us; his movements were slowly becoming less aggressive though.

When he found the one he was looking for; he took out a blank scroll and a pen, quickly copied the information, rolled it and put it in a scroll carrier. He gave us a serious look and said "The elders do not wish to share this particular information, therefore, I made you a copy. Take this, hide it amongst yourselves, and leave quickly so as not to get caught. I will not be able to help you if you do." With that, we all nodded and left.

**Sakura's pov**

We made it out Suna with no problem, and started making our way home. When we were only a few hours away from reaching our destination, that's when it all started, happing all at once, coming from all sides; numerous traps, we made it out with cuts and bruises of all sizes, it was obvious there waiting for us. There were twelve of them, three each; we all got into our fighting stances, waiting to see what the enemy ninja would do.

**Neji's pov**

They were form the Sound village, and obviously got word somehow of what the contents of the scroll were. As the tension built, I discreetly took out a kunai and ran to the three in the middle right, Naruto took the middle left, Sakura took the right, and Hinata took the left. Starting by hitting the middle one in the face while delivering a round house kick to the one on the right, there was blood, teeth and bone fragments from both side littering the ground.

**Sakura's pov**

I had just delivered a solid punch in the chest to the one on my left, effectively breaking his ribcage and piercing his heart, his blood sprayed in my face as I turned to see how the others were doing. My heart nearly stopped beating at the seen before me. "Neji look out!" Apparently, I was a little too late, he got stabbed through his stomach, he grunted as he fell to the ground, I froze, my heart stopped, and I couldn't breath.

**Naruto's pov**

My eyes widened as I saw something I had never thought would happen, our captain was down and losing blood rapidly while Sakura stood frozen at the sight. Instincts kicking in, I ran forward blocking Neji from a fatal blow as Sakura came to his aid. Hearing her tears was all I need, pulling back my fist and filling it with charka, I amid for his head. At the moment of contact his skull imploded as blood and bone fragments flew everywhere. Turning around I picked up the near death Hyuuga and ran with all I had back to Konoha, my teammates right behind me.

**Hinata's pov**

Neji had foreseen this turn of events and gave me the responsibility of carrying the scroll, just in case… Running behind Naruto and next to my distraught female teammate, I could only hope for the best to be the outcome.

**Sakura's pov**

He has been in the hospital for a week now and they are finally allowing him visitors. I was the first in of course, Hinata insisted. When I saw him laying there with so many bandages, the tears I have been fighting ever since entering the hospital flowed down my face at the sight.

**Neji's pov**

When I saw the tears on the face of the woman I had been secretly seeing for six months, my heart broke. When she saw me looking at her she ran over to me, whispering furiously "Don't you ever, ever do something like that again." This brought a smirk to my lips.

"I'm fine, Sakura." I told her as she looked at me with glinting eyes. "Heh, if you don't want me to leave your side, maybe you should marry me?" I joked. She, however, took it seriously.

"You know, maybe we should." She said this with such determination, that if I didn't want this deep down, I'd probably have laughed.

**Sakura's pov**

Bending down and giving him a kiss to seal the deal, there was a knock at the door, and Hinata said softly through the door;"Are you two okay?

I responded with a yes and turned to Neji "How are we going to tell your family?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

**Normal pov**

With the information on the scroll Gaara had given the Hokage, the battle against the Sound army was a victory. Neji told his uncle of the arrangement and they got married a year later, after the ceremony Neji received his new position as the head of the Hyuuga clan.

_**Thank you for reading, Please review!**_


End file.
